


Sound

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe blows off steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound

The jukebox starts playing and Eddie grabs the phone, setting it so the sound echoes through the store. The staff smile and the regular customers pause and exchange looks. Then the drumming starts. Lucas grins at AJ and bounces towards the back of the store. It's not just stress relief for Joe; it makes them all feel good. Lucas pushes the door to Joe's office open so they can watch as well as dance. Joe's shirt is sticking to him, his hair is all over the place, and he looks hot. Lucas grins. Sometimes driving Joe nuts really pays off.


End file.
